


Come foglie sospinte dal vento

by Nelith



Category: Avventura, Fantasy - Fandom, Introspettivo - Fandom, Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conservo questo diario e ciò che necessita per scrivere da quando siamo partiti da Crommeal oltre un mese fa, se non ho sbagliato i calcoli. Mi è stato donato dal mio maestro, Lygoth di Ruul, con l'augurio che potesse essermi di qualche conforto durante il viaggio. Fino a pochi giorni addietro non ho mai provato l'impulso di scriverci qualcosa, forse perché tutto questo non mi sembrava reale. Mi sentivo come stessi trasportando solo un inutile peso, ma non lo avrei abbandonato lungo il cammino, era un dono di una persona a me molto cara. Tre giorni addietro tutto è mutato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Era della Gloria, Primavera - 3431, Ottavo giorno di Unsil

 

_ Era della Gloria, Primavera _

_ 3431, Ottavo giorno di Unsil_

__

_ Conservo questo diario e ciò che necessita per scrivere da quando siamo partiti da  Crommeal oltre un mese fa, se non ho sbagliato i calcoli. Mi è stato donato dal mio maestro, Lygoth di Ruul, con l'augurio che potesse essermi di qualche conforto durante il viaggio. Fino a pochi giorni addietro non ho mai provato l'impulso di scriverci qualcosa, forse perché tutto questo non mi sembrava reale. Mi sentivo come stessi trasportando solo un inutile peso, ma non lo avrei abbandonato lungo il cammino, era un dono di una persona a me molto cara. Tre giorni addietro tutto è mutato. _

_ È avvenuto durante l'ultima parte della traversata del deserto di Anzorg. Mentre ci dirigevamo verso est, verso i Cererith, Fas di Therras è morto, divorato da una di quelle strane creature che abitano sotto le sabbie. Esseri simili a giganteschi serpenti dalla testa piatta, ricoperti da una strana cresta ossea: le nostre guide, una carovana di Eitiem, li hanno chiamati Lyth. Lo confesso, non ne avevo mai sentito parlare prima di quella traversata e ridevo con i miei compagni dei timori dei mercanti. Incolpavamo di quelle sciocche superstizioni il riverbero abbagliante del sole sulla sabbia che, con bizzarri giochi di luce, creava mostri immaginari per le loro "deboli e manipolabili menti". Quando la prima cresta è spuntata dalla sabbia abbiamo smesso di ridere, ma era troppo tardi. Il primo Lyth si era avventato su Fas e noi non siamo stati abbastanza veloci da poter intervenire: lo abbiamo visto scomparire sotto le sabbie. Le urla non hanno risuonato a lungo nell'aria ma nelle mie orecchie sento ancora la sua voce e le sue grida disperate. Fas è stato solo il primo, la carovana è stata quasi decimata prima che riuscissimo a imbracciare le armi. Mai visto creature muoversi con una simile velocità. E quella strana pelle... per Maliga, sembrava una corazza d'acciaio temprata! L'unica parte priva di "armatura" era il ventre. Non è stato facile ucciderle, ed erano solo tre, anche se una di essere misurava quasi quanto due carri messi uno dietro l'altro._

_ Gli ultimi tre giorni nel deserto sono stati una fuga continua. Un continuo guardarci alle spalle alla disperata ricerca di quelle creste, quasi impossibili da distinguere nella sabbia._

_ Credo di non aver mai amato tanto la roccia quando, infine, siamo giunti alle montagne, lasciandoci alle spalle l'accecante bagliore delle sabbie._

__

_ Quando ho visto Fas cadere ho capito che sarebbe potuto succedere a chiunque di noi, la nostra non è un'avventura in cui il ritorno a casa è certo, ognuno rischia la vita in questa marcia._

__

_ Siamo arrivati alle montagne di Cererith appena in tempo, il vento ha iniziato a soffiare con maggior vigore appena siamo arrivati alla gola pietra che separa il deserto dalla catena montuosa e poco dopo siamo stati travolti da un'onda di sabbia. Abbiamo avuto fortuna a non incappare in quelle tempeste durante la nostra prima parte di viaggio. Forse gli dei sono con noi. L'aria questa notte è diventata umida, sento l'odore della pioggia e mi auguro che non sia solo una creazione della mia mente: dopo aver attraversato un arido deserto con ben poche oasi, ringrazierò Maliga per ogni singola goccia di pioggia._

__

 

 

  
  



	2. Era della Gloria, Primavera  - 3431, Dodicesimo giorno di Unsil

_ Era della Gloria, Primavera _

_ 3431, Dodicesimo giorno di Unsil_

__

_ Il vento continua a sospingerci verso est, sembra quasi trascinarci, come se fosse smanioso di farci arrivare a destinazione. Mi sento in balia degli eventi. Non ho scelto io di unirmi a questa compagnia, è stato l'alto consiglio di Shé a decidere. Non so se sentirmi grata per quest'opportunità o preoccuparmi per l'entità della richiesta. Spero solo di fare onore all'ordine del Serpente con la mia vita o con la mia morte._

_ Abbiamo trovato rifugio in un villaggio sperduto tra i Cererith; poco più che un gruppetto di catapecchie che si sviluppavano lungo la strada principale, ma almeno siamo al riparo dalla pioggia battente almeno per questa notte. Temo che mi dovrò rimangiare quanto detto in precedenza; la pioggia sta diventando fastidiosa quanto il sole accecante del deserto, se non di più. Gli abiti sono fradici da giorni, il peso delle armature, delle armi e di tutti i nostri bagagli ci limita i movimenti; ieri abbiamo avuto difficoltà a eliminare un Alos di montagna, non ci siamo accorti di lui se non poco prima che ci arrivasse addosso. Fortunatamente non ci sono stati feriti gravi, solo poche escoriazioni, niente che Roven non sia riuscito a risanare con poco; è meraviglioso avere un chierico guaritore nel gruppo. Comunque sia è andata bene, abbiamo cenato con carne arrosto, e ne è rimasta ancora._

_ Un paio di giorni fa ci siamo separati dalle nostre guide. Gli Eitiem dovevano proseguire verso sud, mentre noi verso nord-est, ma in fondo non ci sarebbero serviti a molto lungo il cammino tra le montagne; loro conoscono bene il deserto, non il luogo dove siamo diretti, quello non lo conosce nessuno._ _ Mi chiedo se troveremo altri villaggi nel corso del viaggio, prima di giungere alla fine del mondo, o almeno una fattoria dove poter riposare al caldo e all'asciutto, prima dell'ignoto._

_ Le nubi sopra le nostre teste sembrano essersi tinte di una strana luce violacea, non avevamo mai notato una colorazione simile. In un primo momento ho avuto paura, ma credo di essere stata l'unica. Ardniss si è messo ha ridere, ha detto che probabilmente è il sole che provoca quel riflesso sulle montagne. Cercherò di scacciare l'inquietudine che inizia a prendere vita nella mia mente. Questo viaggio mette a dura prova il mio spirito e più il tempo passa, più sento gravare su di me il peso della missione che stiamo intraprendendo. Con questo non voglio dire che la buona riuscita dell'impresa dipende da me, è solo che sento il peso di tutte le vite che ci stiamo apprestando a salvare. Ogni passo che compio verso est mi rende più conscia del pericolo che dobbiamo affrontare. Nessuno è mai andato oltre i Cererith, non sappiamo cosa si cela oltre le montagne; se qualcuno in passato ha affrontato questo cammino, a noi non ne è giunta notizia. _

_ Tutto quello che sappiamo è ciò che ci hanno rivelato arcanisti e sacerdoti mesi addietro: «A est, oltre i Cererith, qualcosa di maligno è nato. La strana malattia che colpisce le piante e gli animali proviene da lì, bisogna trovare la fonte e distruggerla.» _

_ Queste parole vengono ripetute costantemente da Yska. La nostra arcanista sembra quasi la più eccitata da quest'impresa, credo dipenda dalla natura dei suoi poteri che la spinge sempre a cercare un po' più lontano di dove si sia spinta poco prima. La vedo esaltarsi per ogni pianta sconosciuta, ogni pietra dalla strana colorazione che vede. Confesso di invidiarla, non so come possa essere così spensierata; io sussulto a ogni fruscio, la mia mano non lascia mai l'impugnatura di Yínrèn. _

_ Forse è meglio che la smetta di scrivere, devo dormire almeno qualche ora o non riuscirò a mantenere la concentrazione necessaria per sopravvivere anche domani._


	3. Era della Gloria, Primavera - 3431, Diciottesimo giorno di Unsil

_ Era della Gloria, Primavera _

_ 3431, Diciottesimo giorno di Unsil_

__

_ La pioggia che ci ha accompagnato per giorni sembra che si sia finalmente interrotta, anche se forse a breve incontreremo la neve. Questa notte Nyr'de, il nostro esploratore, è riuscito a farci trovare un riparo in un anfratto roccioso; è umido ma, fortunatamente, dopo aver acceso il fuoco si è scaldato in fretta. _

_ Questo è l'ultimo turno di guardia, ormai l'alba sta per sorgere o almeno dovrebbe. Più il tempo passa più le giornate si fanno brevi e l'alba tarda ad arrivare. Ci stiamo avvicinando all'estate, dovrebbe avvenire il contrario anche qua, sulle montagne. Quello che non capisco è se dipende veramente dal sole o se la coltre di nubi che ci sovrasta si stia inspessendo sempre di più, impedendo alla luce di filtrare fino a un certo orario. Da quando abbiamo lasciato il deserto abbiamo scorto il sole solo dopo un certo orario, e più avanziamo più esso tarda a mostrarsi. Mi sembra strano. Ogni tanto vedo che anche Yska osserva il cielo, accigliata, ma non ho ancora avuto modo di parlarle, non voglio che gli altri sentano questo discorso, non vorrei che si allarmassero più del dovuto. L'atmosfera tra noi sta cambiando un po' per volta, si sta raggelando come il clima delle montagne. Il silenzio inizia a insinuarsi sempre più di frequente durante le nostre pause, cosa che all'inizio non avveniva mai. Quando il viaggio è cominciato cantavamo attorno al fuoco e Ardniss rallegrava le serate con storie più o meno divertenti, anche se il più delle volte raccontava le sue prodezze con qualche fanciulla. In quelle occasioni io e Yska ci scambiavamo sguardi eloquenti, esasperate dal modo di fare del cavaliere del Sole Nascente. Credo che Ardniss sia l'unico tra noi sei, ormai cinque, a essersi offerto volontario per questa missione. Ogni tanto mi sembra quasi desideroso di prendere il comando della missione, quasi si impone dando ordini e suddividendo i lavori. Finché non si mette a dire cose insensate non ci lamenteremo, credo che nessuno voglia prendersi la responsabilità di guidarci, a parte lui. Come cavaliere del Sole Nascente proviene da una famiglia nobile, credo sia un duca, imparentato alla lontana con Sua Altezza Hasniel Ken'bur III, re di Mysal: immagino quindi sia abituato a dare ordini._ _ L'alba dovrebbe essere ormai giunta, ma sembra ancora notte fonda. Aspetterò ancora un po' prima di svegliare gli altri, pochi minuti in più non faranno male._

 

 

 

 

_ Era della Gloria, Primavera - Estate_

_ 3431, Ventisettesimo giorno di Unet_

__

__

_ Ci troviamo davanti alla fine de Cererith, ancora un passo e saremo in un territorio completamente sconosciuto. Abbiamo deciso di accamparci qui nonostante sia solamente il primo pomeriggio. Nyr'de ha insistito, nonostante le proteste di Ardniss; incamminarsi in un luogo inesplorato quando si è troppo stanchi e assonnati sarebbe stato poco raccomandabile. Solo il cavaliere era smanioso di proseguire, noi siamo stati d'accordo con lo scout. In più, quello che adesso ci troviamo a osservare, meritava un po' di attenzione._

_ Come per l'ingresso dopo il deserto così si è presentata anche l'uscita, solo che il canalone era sbarrato da un enorme portale di pietra e metallo. Sembra quasi che i Cererith siano un gigantesco muro di cinta. O almeno è questa l'impressione che mi ha dato quel portale._

_ Non avevo mai visto nulla di simile. Gli intarsi, la lavorazione del metallo e le dimensioni colossali della struttura sono incredibili. Credo sia alto oltre un centinaio di piedi, quasi come le torri arcane. Yska ha detto che non è stata usata la magia per erigerla, ma non è riuscita a capire che tipo di metallo fosse. La porta è sprangata e non sembra vi siano vie d'accesso per l'esterno. Infatti Nyr'd è andato in avanscoperta con Ardniss - che alla fine ha compreso che era meglio proseguire con calma, dato che non avevamo neppure una via aperta da percorrere - , spero vivamente che riescano a trovare un modo per aggirare il portale, altrimenti dovremo arrampicarci e non mi sembra una buona idea. _

_ Più osservo quella struttura più mi domando cosa ci sia oltre di essa. Cosa avrà spinto i nostri antenati a barricare la via in questo modo? Da cosa doveva proteggerci? Se sollevo lo sguardo vedo le nuvole tingersi di viola, sembrano quasi pulsare e il vento gelido dell'ovest continua a tormentarci, come se volesse metterci fretta. Più il tempo passa più mi sento in balia del vento, mi sembra di essere una piccola foglia, ma forse lo siamo tutti; siamo tutti come foglie sospinte dal vento in questa missione. Chissà se qualcuno di noi arriverà alla meta._

_ Sono rimasta a contemplare gli intarsi per lungo tempo, cercando di dar loro un senso. Alla fine sono riuscita a distinguere solo uno strano albero. Quando ho chiamato Roven per mostrargli quello che avevo visto è impallidito, e per poco non ha vomitato per terra, sui miei piedi. Solo quando l'ho riportato al campo ha iniziato a riprendersi dallo shock. Mi ha detto che l'Albero, come ho iniziato a chiamarlo, in verità è un groviglio di cadaveri._

_ Quando ci siamo riavvicinati tutti e tre alla porta, Yska ha iniziato ad esaminarla con molta attenzione, mentre Roven lottava contro il suo stomaco._

_ Sembra che non si tratti di un "costrutto necromantico", queste solo le parole esatte di Yska. Una volta ho avuto a che fare con un necromante, erano i miei primi anni nell'ordine di Shè e ho avuto gli incubi per mesi. L'odore che trasudava da quel villaggio, i corpi putridi ricoperti di parassiti degli abitanti... è stato straziante._

_ Questo sembra altro però, appena Roven ha ritrovato il controllo di sé hanno iniziato a studiare gli intarsi assieme. Sembra che il portale metta in guardia dalla creatura, qualunque cosa essa sia, come un avvertimento: "Non oltrepassate la porta o la incontrerete", o qualcosa di simile. Mi domando se non sia quella la cosa che sta causando tanta morte per Mysal. Dagli intarsi sembra che l'Albero emani una strana energia, che sia quella luce purpurea?_

_ Comunque non capisco perché ora. Cosa potrebbe averlo risvegliato, dato che questa barriera sembra vecchia di secoli, se non millenni? Ho paura di quello che potremmo trovare domani dall'altra parte._

__

__

_ Quando Nyr'de e Ardniss sono tornati li abbiamo messi al corrente di quello che avevamo scoperto. L'esploratore è sembrato preoccupato, tutto il suo entusiasmo per aver trovato una via d'uscita è scemato. Mi è dispiaciuto moltissimo per lui. Sembra che per pura fortuna - così lui l'ha definita, ma per me è tutto merito delle sue doti - ha trovato una breccia in una delle strutture che si ergevano lungo la parete. Sembra che ci siano tanti piccoli edifici simili a torri di guardia lungo tutta questa strana parete montuosa. Ha detto che non aveva mai visto montagne simili, sembra un muro di pietra ma non ha scorto i segni di attrezzi per la lavorazione della roccia._

_ Ardniss invece non ha preso molto sul serio i nostri timori. Mi stavo domandando se fossi io a essere troppo preoccupata o lui a essere troppo baldanzoso quando Nyr'de mi ha rivolto uno sguardo carico di significato: dovevano essere state ore molto faticose per lo scout, credo che non abbia in simpatia il nostro cavaliere del Sole Nascente. Un po' lo capisco, certi atteggiamenti molto altezzosi che ci ha riservato nell'ultimo periodo sono stati piuttosto fastidiosi. Come se io e Yska dovessimo obbligatoriamente servirgli i pasti, non è che solo perché sono una donna debba stare ai fornelli. Credo che Yska bramerebbe lanciargli uno dei suoi fulmini, ogni tanto mi sembra di vedere piccole scintille bianche lampeggiare tra le sue dita, ma si trattiene._

_ Per fortuna abbiamo Nyr'de come cuoco, se ci dovessimo affidare alle mie abilità in cucina mangeremmo sempre carne bruciata._

__

__

__

__

__


	4. Era della Gloria, Primavera - Estate - 3431, Ventottesimo giorno di Unet

_ Era della Gloria, Primavera - Estate_

_ 3431, Ventottesimo giorno di Unet_

__

__

_ È stato agghiacciante._

_ Uscire oltre le montagne è stato come buttarsi in un baratro dove non vedi il fondo, sperando che alla fine ci sia una pozza d'acqua abbastanza profonda da non farti morire. Questo ho pensato quando siamo usciti dallo stretto pertugio che è stato il nostro passaggio. L'aria oltre i Cererith sa di putrido, come acqua stagnante in cui galleggiano cadaveri. Per la prima volta da quando abbiamo iniziato questo cammino, il nostro viaggio è avvolto nel silenzio più assoluto. Nulla sembra vivere tra le fronde di questi alberi, se di alberi possiamo parlare: sembrano più giganteschi insetti che affondano le zampe nella melma. _

_ L'unico suono che ci sta accompagnando è il rumore prodotto dai nostri passi nel fango o il rantolo affaticato dei nostri respiri. Roven si è sentito male appena abbiamo varcato il pertugio, e lo stesso è capitato anche ad Yska. Ci siamo dovuti fermare per svariati minuti, forse addirittura un'ora, fuori oltre la parete rocciosa. Yska non ha fatto altro che lamentarsi del fetore, appoggiata al mio collo, mentre Nyr'de si occupava di Roven. Solo Ardniss sembrava irritato da quell'attesa, lamentandosi che non avevano tempo da perdere. Lo abbiamo ignorato, né io né Nyr'de avremmo mai abbandonato i nostri compagni lì o costretti a proseguire nonostante si reggessero in piedi a fatica. Fortunatamente sono riusciti a riprendersi. _

_ Il viaggio è stato comunque difficoltoso, anche adesso sia Roven che Yska hanno delle difficoltà a respirare. Ardniss voleva che svolgessero il loro turno di guardia, come sempre, ma io ho protestato, sarebbe stata un'assurdità e gli ho detto che avrei coperto anche il loro tempo. Mi ha sorpresa vedere Nyr'de appoggiare la mia idea; suddividendoli tra noi due, i loro turni saranno più leggeri da sopportare. _

_ Come primo giorno è andato piuttosto bene. Non abbiamo incontrato ostacoli se non l'aria mefitica del luogo. Anche di creature non ne abbiamo viste, nonostante il terreno fosse costellato di impronte poco rassicuranti. Fortunatamente avevamo ancora molto del cibo proveniente dai Cererith e non abbiamo dovuto provare a cacciare o a cercare viveri in quel luogo. Ma prima o poi ci toccherà farlo. Roven si è sentito sufficientemente in forze per purificare l'acqua che abbiamo trovato, io avrei preferito bollirla per non affaticarlo troppo, ma lui ha insistito, credo si sentisse di peso e voleva rendersi utile in qualche modo. Poi mi ha fatto notare che la malattia che infesta Mysal è stata causata dall'acqua contaminata. Mi sono sentita una sciocca._

_ Il cielo sta assumendo tonalità sempre più violacee e la coltre di nubi s'inspessisce ogni giorno di più; continuando di questo passo sarà sempre notte e, da quando abbiamo oltrepassato i Cererith, il sole non è più riuscito a forzare le nubi. Non so quanto ci possa convenire avanzare nelle tenebre, la natura del luogo sembra risvegliarsi quando l'ultimo raggio di luce abbandona la terra. Ciò che prima sembrava solo morte e silenzio ora sta rinascendo. Sento piccoli occhi famelici scrutare il nostro campo, abbiamo acceso il fuoco per scaldarci e proteggerci, sperando che una debole luce possa scacciare le tenebre che diventano sempre più fitte. Non so se è solo una mia impressione, ma la luce sembra illuminare il campo con difficoltà; se prima vedevo senza problemi a cinque passi dal fuoco, ora credo di non riuscire a vedere oltre i tre. Dalle reazioni che hanno avuto Roven e Yska, direi che è opera della forza maligna che sta crescendo da qualche parte, a est. Che si nutra di luce? Oppure che la luce lo indebolisca ed è proprio per questo motivo che copre il sole con una fitta coltre di nubi? Suppongo che lo scopriremo solo alla fine di questo viaggio._


	5. Era della Gloria, Estate - 3431, Sesto giorno di Salen

_ Era della Gloria, Estate_

_ 3431, Sesto giorno di Salen_

__

_ La quiete dei primi giorni è cessata. Questo è il primo momento di pausa da oltre una settimana. Le creature che in un primo momento sembravano preferire stare lontane si sono fatte coraggiose; ci stavano solo studiando. _

_ Ci siamo addentrati in questa specie di palude, la luce che risplende sul bastone di Yska e che ci indica il cammino non ha lasciato adito a fraintendimenti. Nessuno di noi era troppo ansioso di entrare nel groviglio mefitico. La sensazione di essere osservati aumentava passo dopo passo. Non riuscivo a sentirmi tranquilla, era come se mille occhi osservassero ogni mia mossa e le creature fossero pronte a ghermirmi al primo passo falso._

_ La prima mano è spuntata da un albero. In un primo momento ho creduto di aver tranciato un ramo, ho sfoderato la mia spada prima di capire cosa fosse. Poi l'ho vista. La creatura si esponeva parzialmente dal tronco, una gamba era ancora inglobata nel legno, aveva sembianze femminili ma aveva il braccio - quello che le rimaneva - esageratamente lungo e sottile, sembrava veramente un ramo adunco dalle lunghe dita scheletriche. Ricordo bene lo sguardo carico d'odio che quegli occhi gialli mi hanno riservato. La pelle della creatura era dello stesso colore del legno, perfettamente mimetizzata con l'ambiente circostante. Non so quanto tempo sono rimasta impietrita a guardarla. Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato, la mia lama ancora sospesa, la lunga catena d'argento che ne adorna l'elsa ondeggiava nell'aria. Appena la catena smise di muoversi, rigirai la lama, e in quel momento la creatura scattò urlando furiosa verso di me. La sua testa cadde nella melma producendo un rumore viscido e rotolò verso gli alberi._

_ Nessuno disse nulla. Stavo per allontanarmi quando vidi il corpo di quell'essere rimettersi in piedi cercando di agguantarmi, ma una piccola sfera di fuoco la colpì tra i seni, facendola diventare rapidamente una torcia. La guardammo ardere per alcuni secondi, poi spronai tutti a mettersi a correre; dubitavo che potesse esserci solo lei. Non avevo torto. Da quel momento quelle strane creature non hanno fatto altro che seguirci attraverso la palude, non lasciandoci un attimo di respiro. Spuntavano da ogni albero, ogni arbusto, ogni radice. Le loro mani adunche cercavano di affondare nella nostra carne, e in più di un'occasione sono riuscite a ferirci. Per fortuna Roven è riuscito a curarci tutti, all'inizio ha avuto qualche difficoltà, sembrava che quegli esseri avessero una strana sostanza tossica nelle unghie, ma ha capito come purificarci. L'ho visto affaticarsi ogni giorno un po' di più, credo che l'energia negativa che permea questa terra indebolisca i suoi poteri, ma stringe i denti e continua a lottare. Se non fosse stato per Yska, probabilmente non saremmo mai riusciti a fuggire dalla palude, non ho mai amato il fuoco come nei giorni scorsi. Ma anche lei faceva fatica, le sue fiamme sembravano estinguersi sempre più in fretta e diventava più pallida ad ogni passo. Per fortuna siamo usciti, iniziavo a temere per la sua vita._

_ Adesso siamo accampati in una sorta di radura desertica, sembra che non ci sia nulla per miglia, ma le tenebre non ci offrono una visuale molto ampia. Non so come faremo con le provviste, ormai sono finite e anche le scorte d'acqua non dureranno a lungo._

__


	6. Era della Gloria, Estate - 3431, Settimo giorno di Salen

_ Era della Gloria, Estate_

_ 3431, Settimo giorno di Salen_

__

__

_ Vedevo Xianlee scrivere su questo diario appena aveva un po' di tempo a disposizione, così mi sono fatta avanti per chiedere di cosa si trattasse. Un modo come un altro per iniziare una conversazione con lei, cercando di non pensare all'oppressione che continua a perseguitarmi da quando abbiamo varcato il portale dei Cererith. Lei è stata così gentile da farmelo addirittura leggere e offrirmi di scrivere qualcosa. Mentre leggevo sono rimasta sconvolta, all'inizio non volevo scriverci nulla, ma adesso non posso trattenermi dal dire la mia. Xianlee è troppo buona con Ardniss! Quello è un'idiota, presuntuoso e arrogante! Un capo? Lui? Magari nei suoi sogni! Non è capace di far nulla se non dare ordini nei momenti ti calma, appena le cose si mettono male quello se la da' a gambe! Proprio come è successo nelle paludi. Sembrava un topo in trappola, si guardava a destra e a sinistra senza sapere cosa fare. Colpiva con quella lancia gli alberi a caso, quando erano ormai liberi da quelle strane Driadi. In pratica ha solamente rotto dei rami per fare legna, peccato che non potessimo fermarci a raccoglierli. _

_ È vero, vuole fingersi un capo, ma non ne ha le capacità, pensa troppo a se stesso e poco agli altri. E poi tratta me, Yska della torre di Zaffiro, come una serva! Una serva! Ma come osa? Se solo ne avessi l'occasione lo fulminerei seduta stante, purtroppo non posso… non posso lasciare che Xianlee se la veda sempre da sola. Non posso lasciare che la nostra vita dipenda solo dalla sua lama. Anche se è sempre la sua lama quella che ci protegge. Con Ardniss almeno abbiamo una possibilità in più; magari una delle creature che si aggirano in questo fetido luogo si prenderà la sua vita, dando a noi tempo per metterci in salvo e portare a compimento la missione._

_ Non conoscevo bene Fas, ma rimpiango che i Lyth si siano presi la sua vita invece che quella di Ardniss. Non importa quello che dice Xianlee, lei è sempre fin troppo buona, troppo disponibile. Io e Nyr'de la pensiamo nel medesimo modo, e sono convinta che anche Roven sia d'accordo con noi, anche se lui, esattamente come la nostra Xianlee, cerca di mantenere la pace nel gruppo. Lo trovo irritante a volte, tutto questo suo buonismo, ma è un chierico, non potrei aspettarmi cose differenti da lui. Quella che mi ha sorpreso veramente è Xianlee. Non conoscevo bene l'ordine del Serpente, ma le voci che avevo sentito prima del viaggio parlavano di mercenari, assassini prezzolati, invece Xianlee è un cavaliere migliore del nostro simpaticissimo nobile; e pensare che tutti parlano così bene dell'ordine del Sole Nascente. Che fregatura. Almeno abbiamo la nostra spadaccina, più la vedo combattere più non capisco come riesca a maneggiare un'arma simile, sarà alta come lei e da quel che ho potuto sentire - perché è stata anche così gentile da farmi provare a impugnarla! - è anche molto pesante. È magnifico vederla maneggiare Yínrèn, almeno abbiamo una guerriera degna di questo nome nel nostro piccolo gruppo. Quando ha affrontato le Driadi, per poco non mi sono messa a urlare, quella lama argentata è saettata nel buio con una rapidità impressionante e si è conficcata in quella che credevo essere un albero. Xianlee non è una che sfodera la spada a caso, come ho avuto modo di notare in questi mesi, se la estrae significa che c'è qualcosa che non va; ma in un primo momento pensavo avesse colpito solo un albero. Poi l'ho vista. Conoscevo le Driadi solo per nome; nei mie libri le ho sempre viste descritte come creature timide, che non si mostrano agli uomini. Queste che vivono oltre i Cererith sembrano pensarla diversamente, bramavano la nostra carne e il nostro sangue. _

_ Adesso stiamo attraversando una strana radura desertica, il mio bastone dice che siamo sulla via giusta, spero solo di non condurli verso un vicolo cieco, dopotutto non sappiamo cosa ci sarà più avanti. _

_ Per il momento siamo stati fortunati, abbiamo trovato alcune polle di acqua melmosa che Roven è riuscito a purificare. Almeno siamo riusciti ad aumentare le nostre scorte d'acqua. Il cibo invece scarseggia, Nyr'de è riuscito a procurarci solo alcune larve. Credo di non aver mai mangiato niente di tanto rivoltante in vita mia. Ma avevo fame e non c'era nient'altro a disposizione._

_ Sopra di noi il cielo diventa sempre più plumbeo, lunghi fulmini purpurei attraversano la coltre di nubi, saettando verso ovest, mi chiedo cosa stia succedendo a Mysal. Quando ci siamo lasciati alle spalle il nostro mondo i raccolti stavano avvizzendo, mentre i villaggi più vicini ai Cererith manifestavano i primi segni di infezione. I chierici dissero che l'acqua era contaminata e avvelenava ogni cosa. Non tutti si ammalavano, dipendeva dalla costituzione, ma Roven dice che è meglio non correre rischi e io non posso che dargli ragione._

_ C'è un odore umido nell'aria, non so se sperare nella pioggia o nell'odore della palude, il vento continua imperterrito a soffiare verso est, Xianlee ha ragione, sembra quasi spingerci verso la meta. _

__

  
_  
  
Yska della Torre di Zaffiro _


	7. Era della Gloria, Estate - 3431, Nono giorno di Salen

_ Era della Gloria, Estate_

_ 3431, Nono giorno di Salen_

__

__

_ Xianlee è stata così gentile da offrire anche a me l'opportunità di leggere e scrivere qualcosa nel suo diario di viaggio. Mi trovo, con mio rammarico, a confermare tutto quello che è stato scritto in precedenza da Yska. Non è stata la lancia di Ardniss a salvarmi la vita oggi, è stata Xianlee. Mentre camminavamo allo scoperto, lungo questo strano deserto, qualcosa è piombato dal cielo. Non so neppure io dove ho trovato i riflessi per evitarlo uscendone con solo qualche graffio sulla schiena. Xianlee è stata un fulmine, mentre quello strano essere alato tornava in picchiata, gli ha reciso un'ala, facendolo rotolare per terra. Poco dopo la creatura aveva la testa recisa. Abbiamo avuto fortuna, era da un po' che non mangiavamo carne, anche se il sapore e l'aspetto non erano dei migliori. Sembrava uno strano incrocio tra un rettile e un insetto. La carne era nera e maleodorante, cuocerla ne ha solo aumentato il fetore. Non so se è stata una buona idea accendere un fuoco, ma se non glielo avessi lasciato fare, Yska, mi avrebbe fulminato. Almeno l'arcanista si è degnata di oscurare le fiamme con una cupola di oscurità, questo ovviamente su suggerimento di Xianlee. La nostra spadaccina non sapeva che tipo di incantesimi avesse a disposizione, ma quando le ha chiesto se poteva trovare un modo per mascherare la luminosità, dato che siamo completamente allo scoperto, lei ha provveduto immediatamente e per di più sfoggiando un luminoso sorriso! Se glielo avessi suggerito io o Roven ci avrebbe guardato malissimo. Se a proporlo fosse stato Ardniss… be', lui non avrebbe mai fatto una proposta tanto intelligente._

_ Xianlee ormai è diventata la nostra guida. Ho iniziato ad osservarla con attenzione dopo ciò che è avvenuto nel deserto, quando ha eliminato due dei tre Lyth che ci hanno attaccato durante l'attraversamento diAnzorg e di cui lei, ovviamente, non ha parlato. Sempre lei ha eliminato la maggior parte delle creature più o meno pericolose che abbiamo affrontato sia sui Cererith che qui, oltre le montagne. Quelle orride Driadi continuano a perseguitarmi nei sogni, sento le loro mani adunche ghermirmi e mi sveglio in preda agli spasmi. Quando mi succede la cerco con lo sguardo; non importa che sia di guardia o stia riposando, sapere che c'è mi da fiducia. _

_ Non mi sono mai interessato agli ordini cavallereschi, ma anch'io, come Yska, non avevo mai sentito parlare troppo bene degli Shè, e adesso mi domando perché. Inizio a sospettare che sia tutto un gioco di potere da parte dell'ordine del Sole Nascente, loro sono i più numerosi, quelli a cui si rivolge il re e la sua corte. La maggior parte dei cavalieri presenti nella capitale appartiene all'ordine del Sole, probabilmente non vogliono intromissioni esterne nel loro giro di potere._

_ In ogni modo farò il possibile per guardarmi le spalle da Ardniss, non credo sia un uomo di cui ci si possa fidare. _

_ Mi domando quanto ancora dovremmo marciare allo scoperto in questo deserto, il cielo sopra di noi diventa sempre più minaccioso, quasi opprimente. Credevo fosse in procinto di piovere, invece tutto quello che il tempo sembra riservarci è un vento impetuoso che spazza la landa desolata. Più ci spostiamo a est più sembra che il vento cresca d'intensità. Mi sembra veramente di essere una foglia sospinta dal vento, anche se Xianlee lo intendeva più come una metafora._

__

_ Nyr'de _

__


	8. ra della Gloria, Estate - 3431, Dodicesimo giorno di Salen

_ Era della Gloria, Estate_

_ 3431, Dodicesimo giorno di Salen_

__

_ Anche a me, Roven di Crommeal, è stata offerta l'opportunità di lasciare una traccia del mio passaggio in queste pagine. Sembra che abbiamo accettato tutti tranne il nostro cavalier splendente, lui non perde tempo in simili frivolezze, così dice, e non è neppure interessato a leggere quello che scriviamo. Per certi versi è meglio così, non credo che apprezzerebbe leggere quanto detto da Yska e confermato da Nyr'de. Il nostro piccolo gruppo si sta rendendo ogni giorno più compatto, uniti attorno a Xianlee, la nostra spadaccina dai capelli scarlatti. Sono rimasto impressionato quando l'ho vista, una ragazza così giovane che partecipa ad una missione simile. Credevo fosse appena un'adepta dell'ordine del Serpente, che riuscisse a malapena ad impugnare quella spada. Ricordo bene i primi giorni di viaggio, Ardniss era solito burlarsi di lei e del suo spadone, facendo allusioni ben poco decorose, indegne per un cavaliere del suo ordine. Poi sono arrivati i Lyth e ha smesso di ridere. Se ci fosse stata Xianlee accanto a Fas, e non uno dei portantini, sono convinto che sarebbe ancora in vita, ma è inutile perdersi in simili elucubrazioni. _

_ Xianlee mi mette in soggezione. Non so mai cosa pensare di lei. La osservo spesso: il viso pallido, i capelli dello stesso colore del sangue e quegli occhi tra il blu e il violetto. Penso che sarebbe stata una perfetta dama di corte, forse addirittura una principessa, se non fosse stato per quella cicatrice che le attraversa la parte destra del viso. Poi la vedo estrarre la spada e la luce che scorgo in quegli occhi mi sconvolge: determinata, senza paura o pietà, una creatura nata per combattere. _

_ Più i giorni passano più sono felice di averla con noi. Con lei il silenzio quasi irreale che ci avvolge non fa così paura. Con lei la luce purpurea che pulsa sempre con maggior vigore nel cielo, sembra meno minacciosa. Mi vergogno a fare tanto affidamento su una ragazza che ha a malapena venticinque anni, io che ne ho quasi quindici più di lei. _

_ All'inizio del viaggio credevo fosse Ardniss il più giovane, invece abbiamo scoperto che è Xianlee. Credo che anche lei ci sia rimasta male nello scoprirlo, comunque sia, tre anni in più non sono poi molti, anche se la mentalità è totalmente differente. _

_ Mi dispiace per Xianlee, noi tre ormai l'abbiamo eletta nostro capo. Non è Ardniss quello a cui Nyr'de si rivolge per chiedere se è ora di cercare un posto dove accamparsi. Non è Ardniss quello a cui chiediamo di stabilire i turni di guardia. Non è Ardniss quello che Yska ascolta quando bisogna intessere le difese magiche attorno al campo. La nostra arcanista non fa nulla a meno che non sia Xianlee a chiederglielo e ogni volta che questo avviene, lei sorride, come se fosse felice delle attenzioni che riceve dalla spadaccina. Il cavaliere ormai ne è consapevole, lo vedo lanciare occhiate furiose verso Xianlee, e in quei momenti vorrei tanto che Yska lo fulminasse. Lo colpirei volentieri anch'io con la mia Stella del mattino 1, ma chiudo gli occhi e prego _ Oebaden _di darmi la forza per resistere alla tentazione; io non posso nuocere ad un compagno, non importa se sia la personificazione della boria._

_ Yska si metterà a ridere quando leggerà le mie parole, ma non me la sento di mentire, non qui, non ora._

_ Nyr'de invece non so se riuscirà a leggerle. Negli ultimi giorni la sua pelle ha assunto sfumature violacee, fa fatica a respirare e sembra avere la febbre, ma continua imperterrito il suo cammino. Ho provato a curarlo come meglio potevo, ma credo che l'animale che lo ha ferito tre giorni fa lo abbia in qualche modo avvelenato. Purtroppo non riesco ad eliminare quest'infezione, riesco solo a rallentarla. Adesso sta riposando accanto al fuoco, non riesce più a fare i suoi turni di guardia o di esplorazione prima di trovare il campo, e che adesso toccano a Xianlee; ma per lei non è un problema, l'unica cosa che la preoccupa è la sopravvivenza di Nyr'de. Quell'idiota di Ardniss, invece, sembra essersela presa a morte, come se lo avesse fatto di proposito a farsi avvelenare. _

_ Temo per la sua vita, nonostante le mie preghiere Oebaden sembra non ascoltarmi, ma forse non mi sente. Più avanziamo, più sento che il legame con il mio Dio si indebolisce, come se queste nubi non impedissero solo al sole di giungere fino a noi._

__

_ Roven chierico di _ _Oebaden_ __

__

__

 

 

1) La morningstar è un'arma medievale costituita da una palla chiodata affissa su un'asta metallica. Dato che questa storia è ambientata in un mondo a sé, i personaggi non parlano inglese, quindi ho pensato tradurla. http://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/scale_small/0/1992/1201795-morningstar.jpg


	9. Era della Gloria, Estate - Autunno - 3431, Ventunesimo giorno di Calthinn

_ Era della Gloria, Estate - Autunno_

_ 3431, Ventunesimo giorno di Calthinn_

 

 

_ Roven è caduto. _

_ Mi sembra ieri quando ha scritto sul mio diario, l'ultima annotazione è sua. Ricordo bene la risata di Yska mentre leggeva, lo ha canzonato per giorni ripetendo "Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo!", cercando di tenere alto il morale di Nyr'de che sorrideva a fatica. Non ho idea di come sia avvenuto, erano andati a perlustrare la foresta di Silath, lui e Ardniss... Ma forse è meglio iniziare dal principio._

_ Intorno al quindicesimo giorno di Salen abbiamo sentito lo stridio acuto di alcune creature che sembravano stessero cacciando, in un primo momento non vi abbiamo prestato troppa attenzione, almeno non stavano cacciando noi. Poi Nyr'de, sempre con i sensi tesi nonostante la malattia, ha riconosciuto quelle che sembravano parole, voci umane nella landa e, senza riflettere, siamo accorsi verso di loro. Abbiamo visto alcune persone combattere contro le gigantesche creature alate che attaccarono noi pochi giorni prima. Sembravano dei cacciatori vestiti di pelle, l'aria attorno a loro non sembrava trasudare il disgusto che permeava l'ambiente e non sono stata l'unica a percepirlo; Yska colpì una di quelle creature alata con brillante fulmine azzurro e questa si schiantò per terra gemendo, permettendo ai cacciatori di finirla. _

_ In seguito tutti, tranne Nyr'de, abbiamo combattuto contro quegli esseri, saranno stati una decina ma quel manipolo di guerrieri, armati di rozze lance, riuscivano a tenergli testa. Nessuno di loro era stato ferito. _

_ Alla fine ci siamo guardati a lungo, ognuno di noi imbracciava le proprie armi, studiandoci a vicenda. Non so perché ma sorrisi verso una ragazzina con i capelli corti tutti arruffati. La ragazza sbarrò gli occhi, sorpresa, grandi occhi scuri allungati e poi sorrise a sua volta avvicinandosi a grandi passi verso di noi. Ho rinfoderato Yínrèn e ho iniziato ad ascoltare gli strani suoni che uscivano dalle sue labbra, suoni articolati e melodici a cui non riuscivo a dare alcun senso. Yska la guardava sconvolta, nonostante la sua conoscenza delle lingue non riusciva ad afferrare le parole, né a trovare alcuna somiglianza con quelle che aveva studiato alla torre di Zaffiro. In un modo o nell'altro siamo comunque riusciti a farci capire. _

_ Mentre disegnavo per terra la palude e provavo a spiegare che venivamo da oltre le montagne, anche gli altri cacciatori si avvicinarono e impallidirono alla vista della mia piccola mappa, e non credo sia stato per colpa della mia scarsa abilità di cartografa. Mentre parlavo un gemito di Nyr'de mi ha ricordato che tra noi vi era un ferito; mi sono sentita così in colpa per essermi scordata di lui in quel momento. Sono riuscita, a far capire che uno dei nostri era stato ferito da una di quelle creature pochi giorni prima. Credo sia bastato indicarlo il suo colorito in fondo non lasciava troppi dubbi. Appena gli Izlich - come si sono chiamati loro - hanno capito hanno provveduto a tamponare i lunghi tagli violacei che aveva sulla schiena con uno strano impacco rossastro. Ovviamente prima di lasciare che glielo applicassero sia Yska che Roven lo hanno esaminato con attenzione. _

_ Nyr'de sembrò stare meglio nel giro di pochi minuti, la febbre era scesa e anche il respiro andava migliorando. Appena riuscì ad alzarsi ci spronarono a seguirli, bisognava arrivare al loro villaggio prima della notte. Tutti noi siamo stati ben lieti di seguirli, l'unico che non ne voleva sapere era Ardniss, lui avrebbe preferito proseguire soli, ma se avessimo trovato delle guide, non sarebbe stato meglio?Alla fine siamo riusciti a persuaderlo e ci siamo messi in viaggio. È stato strano ritrovarsi di nuovo in mezzo a tante persone._

_ Roven era a suo agio in mezzo a loro, non l'ho perso di vista per un istante, un chierico come lui è estremamente sensibile alle variazioni di energia e in mezzo agli Izlich stava bene, era come se fosse tornato a ovest dei Cererith. _

_ Vybuje - così si chiama la ragazza che per prima ci è venuta in contro -  è rimasta tutto il tempo al mio fianco, ammirando la mia armatura sporca di polvere e Yínrèn, l'ho vista così estasiata dal metallo che non ho resistito e le ho regalato uno dei miei anelli; era una semplicissima fascetta d'argento, ma quando gliel'ho donata ha iniziato a saltare di gioia, andando a mostrare ai suoi compagni il regalo._

_ In quella che ormai abbiamo imparato a definire sera, siamo giunti al loro villaggio. Ci siamo allontanati un po' dalla nostra meta, ripiegando verso sud invece di continuare verso est, ma da quanto abbiamo scoperto in seguito, avremmo dovuto farlo comunque. Se avessimo proseguito ancora per qualche giorno, ci saremmo trovati davanti ad un enorme canyon che non saremmo riusciti ad attraversare. La landa desertica è spaccata a metà, come se una lama l'avesse tagliata in due, l'unico modo per andare a est è passare da sud o da nord, ma da nord sembra essere molto più difficoltoso e pericoloso. Questo è quello che ci hanno rivelato i nostri nuovi amici._

_ Il villaggio degli Izlich sembra un tutt'uno con la foresta. Le loro abitazioni si fondono con gli alberi in un intricato groviglio di fuochi, sono rimasta abbagliata dalla bellezza del posto. Abbiamo cenato con loro, abbiamo festeggiato e ci hanno portato acqua calda per lavarci; non ricordavo che fare il bagno fosse tanto bello. _

_ Nei giorni che seguirono riuscimmo a farci capire, illustrando quale fosse la nostra meta, e Nyr'de continuò a migliorare, fino a rimettersi completamente nel giro di una settimana. Non sono mai stata tanto felice, credevo - lo credevamo tutti - che ormai fosse spacciato. _

_ Gli Izlich impallidirono sentendo la nostra storia, ma sembrarono in qualche modo felici dello scopo del nostro viaggio. Abbiamo scoperto che è proprio l'Albero a produrre questa corruzione. Sembra si nutra delle energie vitali; anche loro stanno soffrendo per colpa sua, ma nessuno osa avventurarsi verso i Picchi di Nexabiath. _

_ Avere con noi Yska è stato la migliore delle fortune; in pochi giorni l'arcanista è riuscita ad apprendere le basi del linguaggio e la comunicazione tra noi è diventata molto più semplice. Vybuje si è offerta di farci da guida fino a Nexabiath, ma non avrebbe proseguito oltre, nessuno di noi si è lamentato, sono stati fin troppo gentili._

 

_ Roven è perito quando ormai eravamo prossimi alla fine della foresta di Saliath. Era in esplorazione con Ardniss, non so cosa sia successo. Il cavaliere è tornato con l'armatura imbrattata di sangue e, quando abbiamo raggiunto il luogo dello scontro, tutto ciò che abbiamo trovato è stata la testa di Roven tranciata da una lunga lama arcuata. Vybuje ha riconosciuto il taglio netto e le impronte sul terreno, ha detto che era stata una creatura molto pericolosa che si aggira nella foresta. Ha guardato Ardniss in modo strano, ho come l'impressione che lo reputi responsabile della morte di Roven. Era lo stesso sguardo di disprezzo che gli hanno riservato Yska e Nyr'de. Io non so cosa pensare. Non posso credere che abbia abbandonato il compagno per mettersi in salvo, Roven era il nostro guaritore come faremo senza di lui? Gli Izlich gli avevano anche fornito un modo per aumentare il potere curativo dei suoi incantesimi. Cosa succederà se qualcun altro dovesse venire avvelenato? Nyr'de si è sopravvissuto così a lungo solo grazie alle cure di Roven. _

 

 


	10. Era della Gloria, Estate - Autunno - 3431, Ventisettesimo giorno di Calthinn

_ Era della Gloria, Estate - Autunno_

_ 3431, Ventisettesimo giorno di Calthinn_

__

_ Vybuje ci ha lasciato oggi, mi è dispiaciuto tantissimo doverla far tornare al villaggio da sola, ma lei sembrava sicura. Spero che non le sia accaduto niente. Gli Izlich ci fecero un dono alla nostra partenza dal villaggio; una strana gemma verde, grande quanto un pugno, racchiusa in alcuni viticci. Hanno detto che ci avrebbe protetto durante il viaggio, in effetti, da quando l'abbiamo, la maggior parte delle creature tiene le distanze dal nostro accampamento e dal nostro gruppo. Anche per questo non comprendo il motivo per cui Ardniss si sia voluto allontanare per esplorare i dintorni, ma forse lo ha fatto per allontanarsi dalla nostra guida - come ha suggerito Nyr'de mentre lo guardavamo sparire tra gli alberi - non correva buon sangue tra loro. Come poteva non sopportare la presenza di Vybuje?Comunque è stato per quello che ha detto il nostro scout che Roven, con un sospiro, si è affrettato a seguirlo per non lasciarlo solo._

_ Abbiamo proseguito il nostro viaggio da soli, ma non è più come prima, la tensione è palpabile ed io non so che fare per spezzarla; sia Yska che Nyr'de non fanno più finta di tollerare Ardniss, ho quasi paura che vogliano liberarsi di lui prima o poi. Spero non osino tanto, è pur sempre un compagno. Davanti a noi si estende una landa collinare, ma in lontananza, illuminato dai lampi purpurei sempre più frequenti, vediamo ergersi i Picchi, la nostra meta è ormai prossima._

__

__

__

 

__

__

_ Era della Gloria, Autunno_

_ 3431, Ventesimo giorno di Tydal_

__

_ Yska è morta tra le mie braccia._


	11. Era della Gloria, Autunno  - 3431, Ventitreesimo giorno di Tydal

_Era della Gloria, Autunno_

_3431, Ventitreesimo giorno di Tydal_

_Yska è caduta, ed io non posso che ritenere Ardniss responsabile. Se non fosse stato per la sua stupidità, a quest'ora sia Roven che Yska sarebbero ancora vivi. Una morte veramente stupida per una come lei. La puntura di un insetto. Tre lunghi giorni di agonia e alla fine è spirata. Xianlee è distrutta, dopo lo scontro con i Lyth loro due hanno iniziato a legare tantissimo, molto più che con me o Roven. Avevano sviluppato una sorta di affinità difficile da spiegare a parole. Ricordo bene, come se fosse ieri quando eravamo all'accampamento degli_ _Izlich, il modo in cui si guardavano e ridevano felici._ _Se Roven non fosse morto in quell'agguato, sarebbe sicuramente riuscito a curarla. Un dannatissimo insetto! Uno schifoso verme uscito da un anfratto roccioso!_

_Il modo in cui Yska la guardava in quegli ultimi momenti, il modo in cui le stringeva la mano… è stato straziante. Con quello che le rimaneva delle sue ultime forze, Yska ha affidato a Xianlee il suo bastone, dicendole che era stato costruito per distruggere l'energia negativa emanata dall'Albero. Ci rivelò che gli arcanisti sapevano che prima o poi qualcosa si sarebbe risvegliato a est, e avevano conservato un antico artefatto creato in ere passate appositamente per distruggerlo. La gemma che adornava il suo bastone. Xianlee ha accettato quel bastone tra le lacrime, io non sapevo cosa dire o fare per provare ad alleviare il suo dolore. Sono rimasto inginocchiato accanto a lei in silenzio, mentre quel bastardo di Ardniss sembrava quasi scalpitare per proseguire, ci mancava solo che si lamentasse del tempo perso._

_Alla fine siamo dovuti andare avanti, non abbiamo neppure dato una degna sepoltura ad Yska, non potevamo nemmeno accendere un fuoco; non avevamo legna, ma anche se così non fosse stato, avremmo attirato le creature che ci circondano, l'abbiamo lasciata lì, coperta con alcune rocce. Non potevamo fare altro. Due nostri compagni sono morti divorati, e un'altra avvelenata…_

_La marcia diventa sempre più difficile di giorno in giorno. Ci siamo addentrati tra i Picchi da una settimana, le alte guglie di roccia si protendono verso il cielo, sembra quasi di camminare in una città costituita solo da torri. Credo che questo sia il canyon che avremmo dovuto discendere proseguendo verso est, lungo la landa dove abbiamo incontrato_ _gli_ _Izlich. La strada che abbiamo percorso scendeva sempre verso il basso, nonostante abbiamo attraversato le colline._

_Il territorio delle Fosse è veramente strano. Le Fosse sono le terre ad est dei Cererith, così le hanno definiti gli Izlich o meglio, così Yska ha tradotto le loro parole, non mi sembra che Xianlee ne abbia fatto parola._

_Sopra le nostre teste il cielo è ormai sempre nero, anche se i lampi purpurei che lo attraversano diventano sempre più numerosi, creando ombre minacciose in mezzo a queste alte guglie di pietra. Mi sento soffocare, sollevare gli occhi al cielo nero non aiuta per nulla. Voglio rivedere il cielo azzurro, e le notti costellate di stelle. Voglio che il mondo torni com'era a prima di questo maledetto viaggio. Voglio che Roven, Yska e Fas tornino in vita._

_Nyr'de_


	12. Era della Gloria, Inverno - 3431, Primo giorno di Nidar

_ Era della Gloria, Inverno_

_ 3431, Primo giorno di Nidar_

__

_ Ho deciso di lasciare questo mio diario ad Ardniss per il suo viaggio di ritorno. Nyr'de è morto oggi, ucciso da uno strano ominide che sembrava fatto di aria. Non siamo riusciti a colpirlo in alcun modo. Solo quando ho afferrato il bastone di Yska e l'ho colpito con la gemma, l'entità si è dissolta. Ma ormai il danno era fatto. Non ho pianto per Nyr'de, ho esaurito le mie lacrime con Yska. Dopo ogni morte sono morta un po' anch'io. Non sono riuscita a salvarli, uno dopo l'altro sono periti tutti e adesso Ardniss vuole tornare indietro, dice che non ce la faremo mai in due. Forse ha ragione, ma io non me la sento di tornare sui miei passi. Se lo facessi Fas, Roven, Yska e Nyr'de sarebbero morti invano, avrebbero dato la loro vita per nulla. Io voglio provare, arriverò all'Albero e farò il possibile per distruggerlo. _

_ Non sono in collera con lui, capisco bene il motivo della sua scelta. Vedere morire tutti i propri compagni nel corso dei mesi è devastante e quello che ci aspetta nel cuore dei Picchi è anche peggiore. Vedo la luce dell'Albero, e ne distinguo anche i rami protesi verso il cielo che sembrano artigliare l'oscurità sovrastante. Ormai è la luce di quella creatura che illumina i nostri giorni e le nostre notti, non ci abbandona mai. _

_ Affido ad Ardniss anche la gemma che ci è stata donata dagli _ _ Izlich_ _e la mappa disegnata da Nyr'de, assieme a questo diario. Spero che queste poche pagine possano servire a qualcosa se fallirò nella mia missione. Spero che resterà qualcosa di chi ha combattuto accanto a me ed è morto nel tentativo di porre fine a tutto questo._

_ È per questo che ho deciso di scrivere questo breve resoconto di viaggio. Non voglio che il nostro ricordo si perda come foglie sospinte dal vento._

__

_ Xianlee_


	13. Epilogo

 

Era della Rinascita, Inverno

100, Quinto giorno di Nidar

 

 

Sulla città  di Crommeal, capitale del regno di Mysal, il sole splendeva. La neve era caduta per giorni, ma la tempesta sembrava essersi placata appositamente per le celebrazioni. Le persone erano in fermento, lunghe bandiere rosse venivano stese dalle finestre, sopra di esse spiccava un ricamo d'orato, rappresentante un orrido albero stilizzato e un lungo bastone, sormontato da una gemma, che lo trafiggeva. Non c'era una casa che non fosse adornata da stendardi, chi non poteva comprarla l'aveva intessuta a mano, chi non poteva intessersela la dipingeva sulle porte, e ogni anno ne ripassava il contorno, fiero di poterla esporre sulla porta. La città imbiancata di ghiaccio e neve era quindi costellata da piccole macchie rosse, simili a gocce di sangue. Il sangue versato per distruggere l'Albero.

Nei templi, nel palazzo reale e nelle piazze la statua dell'eroe vittorioso si ergeva in tutta la sua magnificenza. Per l'occasione l'avevano abbellita, adornandola con manti cremisi. Nel tempio di Oebaden, stringeva in una mano la gemma verde racchiusa in viticci grigi che era stata portata in città un secolo prima, mentre nell'altra brandiva la riproduzione del bastone che era stato usato per distruggere la creatura e che era andato distrutto al compimento della missione.

Tutta la città si stava radunando attorno alle statue, i nobili nel palazzo reale, i cavalieri e i chierici nei templi, mentre la gente comune nelle piazze, ad ascoltare come ogni anno la storia dell'eroe vittorioso che aveva riportato la luce su Mysal.

In ogni angolo risuonavano le voci dei cavalieri e dei chierici che declamavano la storia del lungo viaggio oltre i Cererith.

«Il primo guerriero perì durante la marcia lungo il deserto di Anzorg, ucciso dai terribili Lyth che ne infestano le sabbie. Fas di Therras non poté dare il suo contributo alla missione, ma nessuno potrà dimenticare il coraggio che mostrò nel aggregarsi alla compagnia.» la voce baritonale del Sommo Sacerdote risuonava nel tempio di Oebaden, raggiungendo ogni accolito presente alla funzione. «Il secondo eroe che cadde fu un nostro caro confratello, Roven di Cromme al, nato e cresciuto in questa città, alla cui memoria abbiamo dedicato questo tempio. Egli perì nelle cupe profondità della foresta di Saliath, probabilmente per mano di un compagno di cui si fidava e che lo ha abbandonato quando il pericolo incombeva. Il vile non fu mai più guardato con gli stessi occhi dai suoi compagni, ma fin dal principio la sua compagnia non era di loro gradimento! E come poteva essere altrimenti?» la domanda non era rivolta a qualcuno, ma tutti i presenti annuirono schifati, se non fossero stati all'interno del tempio sacro avrebbero sputato per terra. «La potente Yska della torre di Zaffiro perì sulla via dei Picchi, verso la fine della missione, se l'infame non avesse posto fine alla vita del nostro confratello, anche lei sarebbe giunta alla fine della missione… forse» la folla si ammutolì, rabbrividendo. «Nyr'de l'esploratore trovò la fine per mano delle creature che sgorgarono dall'Albero.»

«Fu la puttana dai capelli scarlatti che lo uccise!» urlò un uomo dalla folla, «Che l'Ordine di Shè sia maledetto! È solo per colpa sua che sono morti!» il Sommo Sacerdote fece cenno agli uomini di tacere, la storia non era finita.

«Lo so. Fu lei a trascinare con l'inganno gli ultimi due Eroi verso l'immonda creatura che era sua padrona. Fu lei che, una volta dinnanzi al suo Signore, si inginocchiò offrendo le loro vite in sacrificio! Nyr'de morì nel tentativo di difendersi dalla lama della sgualdrina, ma fu colto di sorpresa, troppo era l'orrore che si trovava dinnanzi.» la folla iniziò a gemere, alcune persone urlavano imprecazioni, altre maledizioni, altre ancora piangevano per i morti. «La puttana figlia del Serpente cercò di eliminare Ardniss! Lo scontro alle pendici dell'Albero fu cruento, ma il cavaliere del Sole Nascente era un prode guerriero e nulla poté contro di lui l'infame demone! Ardniss il Grande la colpì con il bastone che Yska gli affidò prima della sua morte. L'infame perì quando entrò in contatto con la gemma incantata creata appositamente per trovare e distruggere l'Albero! Si trasformò in una torcia di fuoco bianco e assieme ad essa, grazie al legame che li univa, anche l'Albero venne distrutto!»

«Ardniss è stato troppo buono!» fu urlato da una donna in mezzo alla folla e presto si unirono alla voce altri assensi «Doveva farla soffrire di più quella puttana!»

«Il Grande Ardniss» il Sommo Sacerdote riprese a parlare non appena la folla si fu placata «Fu mosso da pietà. Quella traditrice in fondo era stata una sua compagna, avevano condiviso insieme mesi di viaggio, il suo nobile cuore non voleva che altre persone soffrissero. È stata la pietà a muovere la sua mano! Non dimenticatelo mai.» Il Sommo sacerdote proseguì come sempre, parlando del viaggio di ritorno dell'Eroe, attraverso i picchi e poi oltre la foresta, evitando il villaggio degli "amici" della traditrice, anche se, fortunatamente, dovevano essere morti assieme a lei e al suo Signore. «La gemma che Ardniss tiene tra le mani» disse indicando la statua alle sue spalle «è tutto ciò che rimane di quell'infame viaggio che ha portato alla morte molti, ma che ha salvato la vita alla nostra gente.»

Quel giorno iniziavano i festeggiamenti per l'ascesa di Ardniss il Grande, eroe di Mysal, portatore di Luce.

Le celebrazioni sarebbero durate fino alla primavera successiva, ossia quando il campione tornò ad ovest dei Cererith raggiungendo la città di Thiam, dove gli Eitiem commerciavano con le popolazioni delle montagne. Ogni giorno del viaggio di ritorno di Ardniss verso  Crommeal sarebbe stato festeggiato quell'anno; era il centesimo inverno da quando l'impresa era stata compiuta, tutto l'Impero avrebbe festeggiato. 

Durante le celebrazioni, un giorno particolare era sempre degno di nota; il bando dell'Ordine del Serpente, e la successiva condanna a morte di tutti i suoi adepti. Solo pochi di loro riuscirono a sfuggire alla carneficina facendo perdere le loro tracce. Ancora oggi, dopo quasi un secolo, lungo le strade di Crommeal si possono vedere i patiboli dove i traditori vennero giustiziati, a ricordo dei misfatti compiuti dal loro ordine.

Quando il vecchio re  Hasniel Ken'bur III fu troppo vecchio per regnare, affidò all'Eroe il comando dell'impero, nessuno dei suoi figli osò protestare a quella scelta, tutti furono ben felici che a sedere sul trono fosse Ardniss I, il cui regno fu ricco e pacifico.

 

 

 

***

 

_ Era della Gloria, Inverno_

_ 3431, Quinto giorno di Nidar_

__

_ Era della Rinascita, Inverno_

_ 1, Quinto giorno di Nidar_

__

Un piccolo fuoco acceso sotto il cielo notturno intarsiato di stelle. Sollevando lo sguardo oltre le alte guglie dei Picchi, si intravede un fiume lattescente di astri che sembra scorrere nell'inchiostro. Le nubi sono sparite, tutto è finito. Tutto è avvolto nel silenzio, ma non un silenzio soffocante come era stato in precedenza, sembrava come se la terra stessa sospirasse.

La figura accanto al fuoco cercò qualcosa nel suo zaino ed estrasse un piccolo diario rilegato. Lo soppesa tra mani, indeciso se leggerlo o meno. Alla fine lo apre e lo strappa a metà, gettandone le pagine sulle fiamme, lasciando che il fuoco le divori.

Piccoli frammenti di cenere volteggiano nell'aria, come foglie sospinte dal vento.


End file.
